


roses are red, roses are pink

by tfjihoons



Series: si vis amari, ama. [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Fluff, M/M, PanWink - Freeform, florist!AU, i love this ship so much, ill mention more members in my next works i promise, panwink in your area
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfjihoons/pseuds/tfjihoons
Summary: I love you's sent by flowers.ɢᴜᴀɴʟɪɴ ɪs ᴀ ᴄᴏɴғᴜsᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅᴇᴅɪᴄᴀᴛᴇᴅ ғʟᴏʀɪsᴛ. ᴡʜɪʟᴇ, ᴊɪʜᴏᴏɴ ɪs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴜɴᴇxᴘᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ɢᴜᴇsᴛ ᴄᴏᴍɪɴɢ ᴀʟᴏɴɢ ᴍᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴇʟʟs ʀɪɴɢ ɪɴ ɢᴜᴀɴʟɪɴ's ᴍɪɴᴅ.





	roses are red, roses are pink

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write this one with all of my best and i hope you all enjoy reading it! my first panwink fic, btw! waaah, i just love these two, i have loads of ships. ha ha ha. please anticipate my future works!

**⭕ " sound of bells ringing like the beating of my heart, the moment i first saw you. " ⭕**

⚛

 

When I first laid my eyes on him, I knew he will play a huge part in my life. He looked so perfect wearing that red hat and that red long sleeve sweater suited the image of the boy so much, I felt like I saw an angel.

 

⚛

 

Lai Guanlin, son of the 'One Flow' flowershop's owner. He will soon inherit the property and Guanlin is used the whole place, he doesn't curse the fact that he will inherit the shop. He was actually excited. Little did he know, he will meet the love of his life then and there. 

 

That day, everything was bright. Taipei's calming breeze. The sun emits this glow that can calm the breeze in the air. Guanlin specially likes this moments because he thinks it's perfect to check out flowers at times like those. He sighed, after flipping the sign outside to, 'Open'.

 

He didn't want to brag but, yeah, he is somehow famous in his town for being this handsome soon-to-be-owner florist. Always smiling to the customers and never giving them the wrong flowers as their order. And, Guanlin has full knowledge about meanings of flower too. He likes to give informations to customers who would like to give flowers with hidden meanings behind it. 

 

One time, he gave a man a flower. For free. He will never give back anything for that though. Because, he feels like he gave the man another chance to live his life. Be happy again.

 

That man was a regular customer and he frequently visits the shop to buy flowers for his wife. But, soon days passed by and he stopped buying flowers. Guanlin begins to feel anxious because the man was a kind person and Guanlin wants to stop thinking that maybe something bad happened to him.

 

Guanlin was in daze after hearing the news from his father. That man whom used to buy flowers, always picking out all of the shop's roses for his wife--- his wife died. Just recently and Guanlin can't think of a way to make himself satisfied or atleast at ease. He keeps on pacing back and forth in his desk in the shop contemplating on wether to pay the man a visit or anything else.

 

While Guanlin was thinking the whole time. Suddenly, the bells in the shop rang indicating that someone inside the shop has left--- without Guanlin even noticing. But, Guanlin sees a rose on his desk counter. He can only squint his eyes at the flower. Left infront of him, was this supposed to be his? 

 

Guanlin then starts mumbling while putting the rose back in it's stack, like the person whom left the flower is stupid enough not to think about how hard it is to put back along the other roses. And, also he didn't pay for it! Guanlin's mood suddenly changed.. When he sees a familiar figure of a man outside smelling some flowers in the vase presented outside the shop.

 

"Anthurium symbolizes hospitality. It is also used to indicate happiness and abundance." Guanlin says beside the man whom has taken a liking at the unique looks of the red flower. 

 

"Oh, hello Guanlin. It's been awhile." The man says with his usual smile whenever he comes to pick out flowers for his wife. Guanlin smiles back at the man, maybe beaming at him.

 

"I can give you this one for free. Just taking one flower won't hurt, mister." Guanlin implies with his cheeky smile while handling one flower to the said man. 

 

"I guess, it won't hurt to take one. I'll give this to my wife. You know I always wish for her happiness all the time." The man said, even with a sad tone he still musters up the courage to finish his sentence like those words we're always threatening to fall out his lips. Like, petals when a flower dies and ages out.. slowly each one of it will fall.

 

"I'll come and visit you're wife soon, mister! For now, send my greetings to her!" Guanlin waves at the man before the man turns to his direction on his way to his wife's funeral. Guanlin waves at him with his signature smile of course.

 

"Okaaaay!" The man shouts from where he is standing for awhile waving back at the younger then he begins to walk again to his love, Guanlin likes to think.

 

⚛

 

The next time, Guanlin used his knowledge about flowers again. It was one those memorable moments he likes to think. Because, he likes sharing advices to people in love.

 

A girl, a young one, maybe two years younger than Guanlin passes by the shop. Looking sheepish and unmoving with a blush on her cheeks. Guanlin wants to know what the girl is up to with flowers and so he asks.

 

"Hey, there. What kind of flower would you like?" With the usual smile on his face asks the younger.

 

"Uhm--- do you have.. Uhm- flowers that tell the person you will give it to your true feelings. Like, love. Love is the feeling." The girl immediately looks away from Guanlin as soon as she says what her real motive is.

 

Guanlin thinks the girl is cute and she reminds Guanlin the color of the flower--- Aster. She's blushing but not in the red rose kind of color. She is young so probably the flower is for her crush. 

 

"For a beautiful girl like you, a flower that symbolizes elegance will do. And, this flower not only means that but it also indicates love of a variety." Guanlin speaks up while holding a bouquet of the said flowers then the girls beams at him. Her cheeks starting to fume a deeper shade of red but what can he do to prevent it even.

 

"T-thank you, I'll take three pieces of that then!" The girl implies while slightly bowing and stuttering on his words.

 

Guanlin chuckles at her actions. He lifts up his arms and says,

 

"Hwaitting! Goodluck with your confession!"

 

The girl bows before dashing outside the shop alarming the bells loudly. Guanlin smiles at that. Woah, that's young love for you he thinks.

 

⚛

 

Guanlin has been receiving red roses from the same anonymous person who steals a rose leaving it on Guanlin's desk counter without even implying his or her presence leaving Guanlin a confused mess.

 

Guanlin just wants to know is this anonymous person because really Guanlin is having a hard time with putting the flower back in it's stack. Guanlin actually had a cut in his finger while putting it back. And, he can only sigh by the thought of actually getting the culprit caught this time around.

 

He hides himself at the corner where he will still get a glance as to who is the anonymous person. But, Guanlin stumbles when he sees a very rare sight entering the shop. He has never seen that person come inside the shop before. And, it's impossible for Guanlin not to ask for that person's number if he ever sees that boy again.

 

Guanlin then examines the boys actions. The boy looks around before turning his direction to the stacks of red roses at the side part of the shop. The boy looks around again before leaving a red rose in Guanlin's counter.

 

Guanlin can't help it but let his jaw fall at that--- like who would have thought an angel would give flowers to him everyday since he started taking his father's shift on the flowershop.

 

Guanlin smiles while looking at the flower. He will surely get the pretty boy's number soon.

 

⚛

 

Guanlin hides his whole body at the corner now before he spots the pretty boy that is about to enter the shop soon. Like always he turns to the aisle of red flowers then leaving it on Guanlin's counter and leave---

 

But, not so close. Guanlin caught the said boy's hands before he can even leave. Got him, Guanlin smiles at the boy with a big 'o' in his mouth.

 

"Gotcha," Guanlin then beams at the pretty boy. Before, looking down at the red flower in his desk counter then to the boy infront of him.

 

The boy smiles sheepishly at him then looks at Guanlin with his hands on his own chin. Giving Guanlin a playful look before planning to dash out the shop but much to his avail Guanlin wont have that choice. He holds on to the other's dress-shirt.

 

"You-" Guanlin pauses for a moment there while looking at the boy, "Why are you leaving these flowers? You never pay for them and it's so hard to stack back in it's shelves I even pricked myself with the other roses thorns." Guanlin says with a calm tone but still he is confused so maybe he seems like his fuming.

 

"Oh- I'm sorry, can you give me your hands?" The boy retaliates with a worry glance, Guanlin wonders why. After he gave his hands to the other, he sees his finger wrapped up in a bandaid. 'Oh' Guanlin thinks of how can a person wrap a bandaid on your finger without you noticing.

 

"Why not ask yourself? Since, it seems like you didn't notice what I did there. Sorry, if I was giving you a hard time back then. I promise, I'll stop giving you flowers." Guanlin wants to say somethingvmaybe just to tell the other not to stop giving flowers because truth speaking, Guanlin wants to see him again.

 

"It's Park Jihoon, the name." Jihoon says before giving Guanlin a peck on his cheek. Leaving Guanlin at shock after he dashes out of the shop.

 

⚛

 

Jihoon did stop giving red roses which he doesn't really pay for and just pick out from the shop. Guanlin feels like he should search everywhere for the boy. But, what can he do really--- if he sees the other what will he even tell the other. 

 

The breeze outside is not helping Guanlin's moping either. Like, everything is against him. He sighed for the nth time that day while staring at a beautiful bouquet of pink roses. Meaning, of love, gratitude, and appreciation.

 

If he sees Jihoon again he will surely give this bouquet to him but is that even possible now. Guanlin feels like he had a chance to like someone but the chance faltered way too soon. 

 

Guanlin then was greeted by the sound of bells implying now that someone entered the shop. He doesn't stop himself from grinning when he sees that familiar face like of an angel.

 

"Lai Guanlin!" Jihoon trudges in the shop with the brightest greeting he could muster.

 

"Sorry, I was late from my usual time. And, I didn't visit yesterday because I just resigned on the flowershop where I used to work that's why I worked for a longer time to get a better last pay today." Jihoon says this with a happy smile. Guanlin wonders why Jihoon would resign from his old workplace.

 

"Why did you resign?" 

 

"Well, of course so I could apply and work here! So, when do I start working? Now is better, I guess."

 

Jihoon bouncing on his feet whilst leaning on the counter staring at the slightly agape mouth of Guanlin. Jihoon doesn't mind though he keeps himself at home, enters the other side of the counter where Guanlin was leaving the other male to think through what's happening while he picks up the same apron Guanlin is wearing.

 

"How do I look?" Jihoon looks at Guanlin whom still has his mouth agape with all that happened. Jihoon chuckles before giving Guanlin a knowning look.

 

"Oh, it suits you well. Wait, why--- How did you get in here---" Guanlin pauses in every part of his sentence resulting a loud obnoxious laugh coming from the other. And, Guanlin regrets even giving the latter a spare glance because, oh, boy Guanlin is just in so deep falling even more when he saw Jihoon laugh.

 

"Mr. Lai, are we good now? I'm starting my shift today! Remember that I only work here when you're on your shift, okay?" Jihoon says with the most pretty smile, Guanlin thinks, before patting some dusts of the seemingly unused apron hanging for ages awhile ago.

 

"Okay, okay. Let me get everything that's happening now straight to my head first. You, work here now," He gives Jihoon a look as if asking the other for confirmation. And, Jihoon doesn't think twice before answering with a small nod, a proud nod actually.

 

"And, why do we have the same shifts?" Guanlin looks at the other feeling more confused than ever. And, Jihoon can't help but think that Guanlin is still young. 

 

"Isn't it obvious? Thought, I've been caught already because of the flowers." Jihoon says with a smile, showing his teeths because in just a moment he begins to grin.

 

"Aww." Is the only thing that Guanlin says in reply. Jihoon fakes hurt at that holding onto his heart like someone stabbed him there directly.

 

"Ouch. Is that it? I like, confessed to you just now and you'll be 'aww' at me. That's it?" Jihoon is demanding Guanlin thinks but he can't change the fact that no matter what expression or action Jihoon does he still looks like the same angel Guanlin first saw coming in the flowershop.

 

"S-sorry, uhm, I don't know what to say. I don't know how to put it in words---" Guanlin then spots the bouquet of pink roses on his counter the one he's been holding onto awhile ago before a beautiful person came up to him.

 

Guanlin grabs the bouquet giving it to Jihoon. And, Jihoon smiles at him with that. Jihoon is a florist too, Guanlin thinks, he has to know the meaning behind those pink roses.

 

"I don't what it means. What does it mean?" Jihoon has this weird expression on his face like--- something more is with that facial expression but because of Guanlin's pride he explains the meaning of the flower. 

 

"Love, gratitude, and appreciation. I- I want you to have those because you still gave me flowers almost everyday, even if you don't pay for it and I have to put it back on it's usual stack."

 

"Sorry about that, again. Hey, it means you like me too right?" 

 

Jihoon smiles at the younger. And, somehow Jihoon thinks maybe he himself is also young and oblivious about a lot of things. He chuckled because of the lack of response from the other.

 

"I- I do like you, too. You shouldn't have hidden yourself because if you introduced yourself earlier we could---" Guanlin puts a halt on his sentence because he knows where it was going and it might be not a good direction to flow in with the situation.

 

Soon, a pair of lips are against making Guanlin eyes wide open with both shock and amusement but makes no effort to stop the other instead responding to the kiss. It became sweeter the longer it took before it lasted. They both needed air anyway.

 

Guanlin reaches out to hold onto the younger's cheeks. Jihoon hates the fact thar he knows the other is younger yet he's so tall and masculine compared to him. 

 

"Sorry if it took me so long. But, I'm here now. That's what matters right? And, by the way I actually know the meaning behind the pink roses. You just look so cute when you stutter and turn pink." 

 

Guanlin hates the smirk spreading across Jihoon's face so he pecks the others lips. Guanlin is surprise with the change of expression in the other's face just like that. It was replaced with fondness, a smile displayed on Jihoon's lips.

 

Guanlin would never exchange anything for this outcome. Even if the weather wasn't on his side. Maybe fate was.

 

⚛

**⭕ " the only thing we need is each other in the end. " ⭕**

**Author's Note:**

> how did it go? waaah, it's my first ever panwink fic the fic took place in taipei btw i just couldn't tell more about the country because the fics events all happened just inside the flowershop. dont worry! i promise to give much more details the next time! >< ♥
> 
> i'll appreciate it if you leave kudos if you enjoyed reading i just want to know if so. ><


End file.
